Gynophobia Pilot
by ExtremeSoda
Summary: Being a Male Pilot enrolling into the IS Academy which is only for girls is every guy's dream being surrounded by cute girls constantly but for Souta Takahashi, it's a nightmare for he has a fear of them! He's praying he'll survive through this as he enrolls in the IS Academy!
1. First Day of Hell

How did I become a male IS pilot in the world? That's the question Souta Takahashi keep asking himself as he enrolls to the IS academy boarding school for girls

Souta remembers how it all began he was in Akihabara to a see an event there. While he was there they were showing off an IS to encourage females to become IS pilots and attend at the IS academy a PR thing. He was in awe at the IS staring at it he accidentally tripped and touched it by mistake and after that his life completely changed

(This…...is...very...nerve..racking) Souta said in his mind, Sitting in his classroom alongside Ichika Orimura feeling the same way the other male IS pilot along with him and his brother. Souta's not related by blood to him but they've known each since they were kids and we're practically brothers to each other especially to his older sister

Souta's a little glad to have Ichika here with him at the IS academy. He has a bit of a fear….in girls in particular. In his childhood, he was picked on by a certain girl and was the cause of his gynophobia but with the help of Ichika older sister he knew all girls weren't all bad but he's still nervous and cations around them and given the situation he's in he doesn't know how long can he last.

Feeling all the curious stares behind them. Souta felt one of them was kinda hostile to him and he knows who it is. Sitting behind Souta is Ichika and to his left side is their childhood friend Houki..well mostly to Ichika glaring at him

(Ichika here...and Souta too...he a little grown up.) Houki thoughted blushing red she shakes her head the thought of her childhoods being here in the same class with her making her nervous mostly Souta she glared at him once more making him shiver

(EHHH! Houki is looking at me!) Souta thoughted as he didn't notice someone is in front of his desk

"Takahashi." A glasses green-haired teacher with a large bust calling him

"Ah! Y-yes!"

"Oh F-forgive me for startling you but can you introduce yourself to your classmates"

"U-um yes o-of course and y-you don't have to be sorry I can do it"

Souta rose up from his seat still trying to maintain calm he cleared his throat. "M-my name is Souta Takahashi I'm 16 years old and I like to read manga! I-it's nice to meet you all!" He said in a shy tone before quickly sitting down

"Ooo he likes manga"

"Awww he's shy that's cute"

Souta sighed in relief he got that over with and luckily not one of them were disgusted when he said he likes to read manga and like that Ichika behind him couldn't help but smile at him glad he was able to do it and now it's his turn

After Ichika introduction he didn't really mention much about himself only saying his name and that's all. The girls are a little disappointed at that, they really wanted to know more about him.

Suddenly the door to the classroom opens walking is a tall long black haired lady wearing a suit. Souta and Ichika eyes widen at who it is

(Chifuyu-nee!?)

"Ah, Orimura-sensei. Does that mean the meeting is finally over? "The green-haired teacher asks

"Yes Yamada sorry for making you welcoming the class for me." Chifuyu said before standing behind her desk and looks at her students. "Alright, class, I'm Chifuyu Orimura. It's my job to see you rookies be able to pilot the IS once the year is over. Listen and take what I say to heart. I'll teach each and every one of you to be able to do it. I'll be the one who trains you, youngsters. I don't care if you like me or not but always take heed to my words. Do you understand!?"

"KYAAA!"

"It's really is you Chifuyu-sama!"

"I've always been your fan!"

Almost every girl began screaming in awe as both Souta and Ichika sat dumbfound at these girls are they really fans of her?

"Great more nutjobs came here this year." Chifuyu said waving her head before she glared at Ichika. "Hey is that you've got to say about yourself why didn't you add anything like he did? She said pointing at Souta

Ichkia began to sweat in fear "Well Chifuyu-nee I was just- ***BONK!***"

Chifuyu smacked his head with a binder "You will call me 'Orimura sensei' here at school."

"Y-yes...Orimura-Sensei.""

The classroom began to murmur they're surprised that Ichkika is related to her

"The next 6 months you'll first learn the basics of an IS." Chifuyu explains "After that you'll do kinesthetic training to fully understand what you have learned. So have you got that? Answer me if you do even if you don't answer"

Souta and Ichikai blankly stared her as expected from them Chifuyu is a ruthless drill sergeant teacher even when she isn't working as one.

"Any problems you two?" She asks glaring at them

"N-no! Everything is fine!"

And with that class had ended and had a little short break. Ichika was dragged off by Houki leaving Souta all alone in the class. The girls in the class stared at Souta they still can't believe it they have a male pilot as there classmate and as an added bonus for them, he had such a cute innocent face that they wanted to pitch his cheeks and rustle his hair up.

(Mmm...I don't want to be here) Souta sulking his head down on his desk wishing this is just a dream but it's not. Just being in a room filled with girls is really stressing him out he was then suddenly approached by a long blonde girl with blue eyes.

"May I have a moment?"

"Hmmm?" Souta raised his head

"Oh my." The blond was surprised at his reaction to her. "What sort of response is that? You should be honored I am speaking to you, so you should respond in an appropriate manner."

"Ummm Sorry? But I don't know who you are?"

"You don't know of me!?" She slammed her hand on his desk frightening him

"Not...a clue. "He said backing his seat away

"I'm Cecilia Alcott!" She shouted "National Representative Candidate from England and top scorer in the entrance exam!"

Souta blankly stared at her he doesn't know why she's upset at him "Ummm okay? Good for you... I suppose?"

Cecilia glared at him "You don't know what is a National representative is, do you?

"I-I'm afraid I don't"

Cecilia grits her teeth at him "Unbelievable!" she points at him "How can you not know!? Do all Japanese males lack in knowledge to his extent?"

Souta scratched his head "Umm In my defense, I didn't follow much about the IS because you know they're about females piloting them". He points out making her fall back

"F-fair point then allow me to inform you. It's an Elite Candidate chosen to be the Is pilot representing her country. Can you guess what I am?"

"Umm..you're an Elite Candidate?"

"Correct I am!" She proudly said "Setting aside all else, it's a miracle to be a classmate of mine. It's a blessing hope you understand that"

Souta doesn't know how he should feel now about that now she seems so stuck up "Right...I'm lucky I guess?

Cecilia didn't like his answer "Are you mocking me?

"Wha-What no I'm greatly honored to have you as my classmates!"

She stared at his face "Pushing that aside, I'm amazed you were allowed into this school. I heard you and the other male is able to pilot an IS, I bet he's more knowledgeable about this than you are. Cecilia added making him frown

(You'll be disappointed Miss Alcott) Souta thoughted

"But since I'm exceptional, I'll be nice to people such as you." Cecilia said with a smug look. "If you have a thing you don't understand, I could teach you if you beg tearfully. After all I'm the elite amongst elites for being the only one to defeat the drill instructor during the exam."

"Umm I did too."

"Huh?!" Cecilia went up to him again shock "You...you did?!"

"Well not exactly she charged right at me and I just simply got out of the way and she slammed into a wall hard and didn't move." He explains

"I-I heard I was the only one!"

"Maybe 'amongst the girls'?"

Cecilia doesn't believe it "You're telling you defeated the drill instructor, too!?

"H-hey why are you getting upset about it?" Souta asks raising his hands this is really getting out of hand for him can't him girl leave me alone.

"How ca- ***BONK***!"

"Miss Alcott can't you see you are disturbing one of my students." Chifuyu said annoyed at her after hitting her on the head with her binder " And class is about to start taking your seat."

"Y-yes Orimura Sensei." She nodded before she went to her desk she glared at Souta "This isn't over you hear!?"

Souta sighed in relief Chifuyu saved him but it looks like Cecilia isn't just gonna walk away from this. Everyone came back to the room and took their seats and with that class resumed again

"Okay class two weeks from now you will be asked to choose your representative for the interclass Tournament and be Class rep as well. Chifuyu explains. You can nominate yourself or someone else you think is capable"

"I vote for Orimura!" A girl suggested

"I vote for Takahashi!" So did an another on

"What?!" Both Souta and Ichika rose from their seat "W-wait hold on i think both of us don't want part of this!"

"You're the only two who were nominated and can't refuse but we can only pick one of you. "Chifuyu said "So We'll decide with a vote of which of you will be it.

"For those who favor Ichika Orimura raise your hands "A large number hands raised up as Chifuyu counted them "Okay for those who favor Souta Takahashi raise your hands" Another large number of hands raised almost the same as for Ichika and he had his hand as well to vote for Souta

(You traitor!)

Finishing counting Chifuyu has the results "Alright the votes are counted for it was close but the winner…... is Souta Takahashi"

"Are you kidding me!?" Souta shouted

"Now just wait a minute! I do not approve of this!" Cecilia shouted in disbelief "This type of selection is utterly unacceptable"

(Great her again.) Souta thought she gonna boast at how great she is again, wait she can maybe be representative instead of him!

Chifuyu raised a brow at her " Hmm we can have another election and if you win you ca-

"I don't want another election." "Cecilia interrupted

"Oh then what suggestion you have then?"

Cecilia already had something on mind she smirked and looks at Souta "A duel!"

"A duel?" Souta said as tilted his head (I'm hoping she means the card game)

"Yes." She nodded her head "A duel between our IS skills and we'll see who's better to be representative!

Souta immediately y didn't like that idea his skills with an IS is mediocre, he thinks Ichikia is better than he is and with her being an Elite Candidate she can easily beat him or even worse kill him!

"Can't we just flip a coin." He suggested

"Ohh backing away from a duel aren't you. Not very manly of you." She said mocking him "Are you really a man with a face like that!?"

"Hey now Souta is a man!" Ichika raising his voice defending his friend

"Um Ichika you don't-"

"Ooo think he can hold up against me should I as well give him a handicap?" Cecilia asks him

"No he doesn't need a handicap. He said surprising everyone in the classroom

"Umm Orimura are you sure?"

"Takahashi can use an IS but that's a bit too much for him."

Ichika hates to admit but they're right but he has faith in his brother he can beat her! "I'm certain he doesn't need it."

"Ooo having confidence in your friend are you?" Cecilia asks with a smug look "Very well...let's make it interesting if I were to lose which is highly unlikely I'll apologize to him for being rude but when I win you two will do my bidding!"

(Bidding?!) Souta didn't like the sound of that Ichikia is making things worse for him he doesn't want to be this English girl slave he has to say something!

"Ichika sto-"

"Deal. 5 minutes should be enough."

Souta mind just broke down at what he just heard it's over for him

"Hmm it looks like it's settled we'll have the duel next Monday. Chifuyu said ignoring the look on Souta face ". Takahashi, Alcott I expect you both to be ready by then."

"Don't worry Souta...you can…. w-what with that look?!"

Ichika freakout when he saw Souta has a dark look on his face staring at him with the sense of hostility

"Sometimes I wanna punch you in the face."

* * *

Classes were finally over Chifuyu called Souta to the teacher lounge who is now sitting in front of her just dead

"Well you had an interesting first day." Chifuyu said sounding amused as she's sipping her coffee "Facing off England Representative Orimura must have faith in you to face her"

"already I want to transfer somewhere else, "He said sulking his head down

Chifuyu stared at his sad face she placed her hand on his head rubbing it "Souta." She called his first name which surprised him "I know this is hard for you because of your….phobia and all but since you can operate an IS you being here at this academy will keep you safe then you being at a normal high school"

Souta didn't want to admit but it she's right being the only two males to operate an IS in the whole world will attract some shady people to Ichika and him. Who knows what they'll do to them.

"Still, I think you should be proud that you can operate an IS. "She said with a smile " Your parents would be happy for you" He didn't reply but smiled a little she's right about that

"Now here's your room key and it's 1025." She hands him his room key "And make sure that dumb little brother of mine doesn't get you into more trouble or something"

With a nod, Souta left the teacher lounge

"Orimura-Sensei." Yamada calling her as he left "Are you sure he'll be fine i check his medical file and he has a fear of ...well girls"

Chifuyu just sighed "I owe his parents for everything they've done when it was just me and my dumb little brother and with them gone I have to take care of him now and besides I think this is a good thing for him"

* * *

Souta made it to his room 1025 as Chifuyu said. The room was quite spacious 2 single beds and 2 desk a small kitchen and bathroom too.

He fell down dead on the bed exhausted mentally after surviving his first day of hell but it's gonna get more worst for him later on. He has to face of Cecilia in a duel next week who is England Represivite who without a doubt has better IS piloting skills than he is! He doesn't want to lose otherwise he'll be a slave to that evil stuck up girl but if he wins he'll be class representative! There's no win for him! Shaking his head he just wants to sleep it off

"Is someone there? Oh right, you must be my roommate." Souta got a shiver to his spine he knows that voice!

Out from the bathroom is one of the persons he fears Houki Shinonono! She was just wearing a towel covering the essentials he hadn't noticed him yet as she is drying her hair

I'm sorry that you have to see me like this. Houki said I was using the shower before you came she turns around My name is…. S-S-Souta!?

Oh um H-Houki…..h-hi? (Oh I'm so dead)

* * *

**(Author Note)**

**And Done! **

**Poor Souta haha**

**I had this story for a while now but never had the time to finish the first chapter it so I did! **

**I hope you find this story interesting and see ya! **


	2. Upcoming Duel

What appeared to be more bad luck for Souta a girl he fears is standing before wearing nothing just a towel he couldn't stop staring at her attractive body but soon gonna regret it

"D-DON'T LOOK!" Houki Shouted in embarrassment grabbing a kendo stick

"Ahhh!" Souta screamed as Houki try to whack him he dodges one of them and makes it to the door

He manages to get away but this is room 1025 is it?! Souta looks at the room number and unfortunately, it is! (NOOOOO! Why...why!? Is Houki in my room!? She's my roommate!? WHy of all people!? But I'll admit she does have a nice figure now...NONO! Don't think about that now me!)

"EPP!"As if it was karma for thinking of it Houki stabbed the door with her kendo stick missing his head "F-forgive me H-houki I didn't mean to look please don't hit me!"

"What's going on?"

"Oh hey, it's Takahashi!

"Really? So that's where his room is! Lucky us!"

Just then in the other dorm rooms, a few girls came outside hearing all the commotion

(Crap more girls!) They all circle around Souta

"Takahashi...Is there something wrong?" One of them asks sounding worried

Souta didn't reply his mind freaking out now at the sight of them (I know this a dorm and all but aren't you girls a little too carefree with the clothes you're wearing!?) Some of the girls were wearing no pants just a big T-Shirt or short skirts! Ahh! this too much for him! He can't believe he has to do this but he doesn't have much of a choice!

"H-Houki I'm s-sorry!" He started banging on the door behind "L-Let me in, please! This is..well my room too! Please, I beg of you!

….

The door finally open Houki wearing a kendo uniform she looks at Souta

"Come in"

…

Souta sat on his knee feeling tense now as Houki standing before him glaring at him

"So you're going to be my roommate?" Houki asks

"Y-yes."

"What are your motives?"

"M-motives?"

Yes! You should know that a boy and a girl can't share a room together. Wait." Houki face slightly turned red "D-don't tell me...you asked for this, didn't you? That you wanted to be with me?

"No I would never ask for that!" That Souta wish to say but never could especially to a girl he's scared of and if he really did, it would mean an early grave for him

"N-no i didn't ask for anything Chifuyu-nee said this is my room that's all"

"I..I see." Houki pokes her fingers together (So he and I are gonna be…) The thought of him being her roommate almost made Houki cheer but She quickly shook her head and looks at him "Souta!"

"Eppp! Y-yes!"

"Since you and I are going to share rooms we should have some ground rules. First out shower times. I will go first at 7 to 8 and yours 8 to 9"

"Y-yes Ma'am" Souta keeping his head down he can't really say no to her in this situation he doesn't want to get yelled at or worse get hit by a kendo stick by her...just remembering that time has him shaking!

Houki noticed he's been shaking ever since they've been talking not even looking at her directly this somewhat annoyed her

"Why are you acting like that?!" She shouted making him jump

"Um uh wha-what do you mean?"

"Acting like a frightened cat towards me!"

Souta hesitantly looks at her did she really had to asks?

"Um uh...well I...I'm...not really g-good with g-girls." (And you scare me!)

Houki twitched she forgot that Ichicka told her about his phobia earlier

"R-right your phobia of girls you haven't gotten over it but you shouldn't act so distant towards me! We're childhood friends!"

Souta nervously stared at her like really? After what she did to him.

"W-well yeah even if you say that...hm?"

Souta then noticed something next to him but upon picking up his eyes widen and face becomes red. It's a bra and the cups were huge E size maybe a half more and he can guess who these belong to.

"G-Give that back!" Houki jumped at with an embarrassed look on her face

"Ah!" She tackled him to the bed and everything went black. Souta couldn't see but feels something nice and soft pressing against his face

"Ahah" He heard Houki moan which sounded kinda cute his eyes widen in fear

Ah! H-houki! Souta immediately backed away from her, jumping out of the bed and got on his knee placing his head near the ground "S-sorry i didn't mean to pick up y-your bra forgive me!"

Houki sat there surprised at what Souta was doing being all sorry even though it wasn't really his fault "N-no it's fine." She tried to assure him Y-you can lift your head It's my fault for leaving that out here

Souta sighed in relief thank god she didn't get mad and hit him

"A-anyway Souta it's getting late!" She shouted "Go get change and get ready for bed"

"Um uh...O-okay!"

And with that Souta got changed in the bathroom and head straight to bed

Later in the middle night, Souta was fast asleep quietly snoozing away almost instantly given how mentally exhausted he was. As for Houki when she noticed he was sleeping already she quietly up from her bed and walked over to Souta's bed and sat down. She stared at his innocent sleeping face and lets out a smile. She slowly places a hand on his head and gently rubbed it.

"It's nice to see you again Souta"

* * *

The very next day is another day for hell for Souta. Sitting in class trying to get through with it, he still can't believe he's roommates with Houki god what did he do to deserve this he wonders.

Barely paying any attention in class he kept thinking what's gonna happen to him after his duel against Celica he's gonna flat out lose in this he just knows its. It all Ichika's fault he gonna be a slave to her!

How is Cecilia gonna treat her new slave? Is she is gonna treat him like a dog making him wear a collar around his neck as he crawls on all fours and woofs as one?,or she's gonna be sadist bringing out the wipes and ordering him to lick her foot? What can be worse than those 2 for Souta well there's one he hopes it never comes ...forcing him to dress up like a maid!

(AAAHHHH!) Screaming in his mind Souta doesn't want that to happen! He had dressed up as one before in middle school during the cultural festival because they were short-staffed he had a lot of bad memory because of that even after!

***BONK!***

"Owwie!"

"Quit dozing off Takahashi!" Chifuyu smacked Souta head with a binder "You and Orimura there are the one who least understands this stuff so pay attention more! Now go read page 6 out loud."

Souta sighed rubbing his head "Y-yes Orimura S-sensei" He looks at the book about IS history in front of him and read out loud. It tells there are 467 IS in the world, their cores that were developed by Professor Shinono who hasn't disclosed how to make them. So as of right now, those who own IS cores such as a few countries, corporations and other organizations use them for various reasons such as research and training

Chiyfuyu nods her head she looks at the rest of the class "As from what Takahashi just read if the personal units belong to a country or corporation then the pilot is affiliated with them. A good example would be the cadet representatives."

She glanced back to Souta and Ichika

"However, you two are an exception to that Takahashi and Orimura. For that you both will be given your own personal unit for the purpose of gathering data. Understood?"

"Yes Ma'am" Both nodded their head

Some of the girls in class were in awe to hear this

"They're getting their own personal unit? They're both just first year! Not to mention this early!"

"Ah, how nice I want one of my own too."

"That's good to hear." Cecilia speaking up standing up from her desk she walked over to Souta "I wouldn't be able to call our match a fair duel if you were forced to use a training IS is to fight me."

Souta looked over his shoulder she's gonna boast again at how great she is, isn't she? Is every English girl like this he wonders?

"Although..." Cecilia turns her head to Ichika with a confident grin " I'm worried the match won't be in your friend's favor"

"What makes you say that?" Ichkia asks a little annoyed at her." You both haven't fought yet"

"Oh you, naive boy, you don't understand the situation, do you? Cecilia said in a mocking tone THen let me shed more light on the differences between he and I. as you know I am the cadet representative of England"

And he was spot on Souta slams his head on his desk as Cecilia continues to boast at how she is truly elite amongst the elite for having her own personal IS but nobody in class really listens as they were interested that their classmate was related to the Professor Shinonono

"Ah Isn't Professor Shinonono the most brilliant researcher in the whole wide world? Cecilia asks sounding interested looking at Houki "Which means as a relative of the esteemed person I believe that you-"

"I have nothing to do with her!" Houki raising her voice "I'm not professor Shinonono we're just sister that's all. Don't assume so much."

Souta could hear the hate in Houki voice she really doesn't like talking about her older sister. He does remember Tabane when he was little and she's a bit ...strange, to attach...physical and among other various things she did. And Cecilia almost looked like she was about to cry from Houkis harsh tone to her but she quickly brushed it off

"A-Anyways I still believe that I'm the one who is the most appropriate person to be the class representative than your friend Orimura"

Cecilia walked back to her desk not before giving a confident grin at Souta which only made him sigh in worry

"I blame you Ichika."

* * *

Soon after the lunch bell went off Ichika dragged off Houki to the cafeteria as slowly one by one went for some of the girls, a few waited for Souta to leave to maybe get a chance to walk with him and get to know him but he hasn't budged at all from his desk. A little pouty he hasn't moved but they shouldn't waste any more of their lunchtime and left

Finally alone in class Souta took a loud deep breath, taking a few minutes to collect himself he looks around his empty room. He still can't believe he's here in the IS Academy any guy would kill to be in his shoes now but he shouldn't waste more time moping around and should get something to eat

Peeking his head out in hall Souta didn't see any girls around the coast is clear he walked out of the classroom and make his way to the cafeteria but there was one problem after walking a bit he doesn't know where it is exactly

(Oh no, where is it?) Souta began to panic as if he's a lost child in a mall

"Guess who?!"

Suddenly he heard a voice behind him and felt a pair of soft hands cover his eyes. His first initial reaction was to jump and get away it was a girl obviously who's touching him he tried to break away but his grabber isn't letting him go

"Come on." She encourages "Guess who am I!"

Souta freaking out how the hell should he know who she is there's like hundreds of people at this Academy?!

"Times up!"

His assailant let out of him Souta quickly turn around to a girl with short light blue hair and red eyes she had a small blue folding fan in her hands she examines the frighten Souta

"Hello there!" She greeted him "You must be Souta Takahashi! One of the male pilots here!"

"Um...uh...h-hi?" Souta looks at the girls she's not one of his classmates who is she and what does she want from him?

"Soooo you lost cutie? "She asks

"Huh? What? Um uh Y-yes I am!" He answered " J-just trying to find the cafeteria t-that's all"

"I see….well it's not that difficult to find from here." she points behind him "It's down that hall at the end turn right and you'll be there."

"Oh uh T-thank you." Souta bows his head to her

"No problem!" she said with a charming smile "Just helping my fellow Koukai! Take care" She turns around walks the other way "Oh I recommend having the salmon special"

And with that she left. Souta sighed in relief what a weird girl and she's his Senpai?

* * *

Souta finally made it to the cafeteria it was very spacious with many tables and booths almost feel like he's in a food court at a mall. Grabbing his tray it the Salmon Special like the blue-haired girl recommends he should try. He doesn't know why he picked that but He hopes he doesn't run into that girl again she seems ...alluring in a bad way but the meal does look tasty he'll admit. The main dish a season grilled salmon with the side of steamed rice, a small bowl of tofu miso soup, and a small salad

He looks for a table or a booth mostly an empty one but there was none. Many girls stared at him wondering where is gonna sit hopping with one of them

Souta over here! He hears Ichikia calling him he sees him waving at him at booth he sighed in relief he can sit with someone he's comfortable with he went to the table but twitched to see Houki sitting with him

Souta you remember Houki back in elementary?

"Y-yeah….I do"

Ichika smiled "She told me you 2 are roommates lucky you, I got paired with my Sister

Really? (I wouldn't mind switching with you) Souta sat across from them and began drowning his sorrow into his meal and it was quite delicious

Ichikia noticed his Soutas depressed state "Hm? You look upset Souta"

Souta slowly lowers his rice bowl and glared at him "Oh, why would I?" he sarcastically asks with a fake smile "Next Monday I have to face off Miss Alcott in an IS Duel if I lose you and I become her slave so to speak."

"Haha..."Ichika awkwardly laughed scratching his head "Look I know I pushed that on to you but i couldn't stand by and let that girl be mean to you! You can beat her!"

"How? She's England IS Representative and me who can barely pilot an IS let alone fight in one!"

"Then why don't Houki train you or something?" Ichika suggested as Houki almost chokes on her food at what she hears after managing to get her breath she was about to say something but suddenly three girls approached

One with long black hair with dark purples, the second with dark red hair in a ponytail with dark brown eyes and the last one with short light brown hair and for some odd reason she's wearing along bright yellow hoodie with car shapes on them

"Hey can we sit with ya?" One of them asks

"Oh sure." Ichika giving them permission without asking if it's okay with Souta first! Has he forgotten about his fear of girls!?

"Yeahh!" The girls cheered the light brown-haired girl and dark red-haired girl sat on Souta sides and other one on Ichikas

Souta feeling uneasy now that a girl is sitting next to and so close

"Hiya Takahashi." The Light brown haired girl greeting with a bright smile

"Um uh hi…"

"I'm Honne Nohotoke!"She introduced

"And I'm Yuzu Tanimoto Takahashi!" Shouted the girl next to her "By the way, the three of you seem to know each other well"

"Well we're childhood friends" Ichika answers

"Ahh really!" They all cheered with excitement "How nice the three of you back together!

"Any funny memories back then? I wanna hear that!"

Ichika awkwardly laughed "Well there is a few"

"Say." Before Ichika could tell another voice came to the table and another girl " You're the two male IS Pilots are ya?

"Um Yes."

"Yes they are Senpai!" Honne confirming" The only two guys in the whole world who can use the IS! The Amazing Ichika Orimura and The Adorable Souta Takahashi!

"Why am I call Adorable?" Souta asks

"Is that right? The Senpai sat on their table and turns her attention to Souta. "And I've heard that you are going to face a Cadet Representative."

"Um uh..Y-yes."(Unfortunately)

"But you don't have much experience yes? How long can you operate an IS?"

"Um..About T-twenty minutes or so."

"NaAhah that won't do." She waved a finger at him causing Souta to slowly back away. "Speaking of holding out in an IS your opponent is Englands Representative right? That means you have to last at least 300 hours."

"So how about this?" The Senpai rubbed his chin with a luscious smile making Souta shiver by her touch "I teach you all you need to know...every de-tail~"

"Um uh.."

"That's enough." Houki suddenly speaking up "He already has someone who's gonna teach him"

The Senpai chuckles at what she hears "Oh you? But you're also a first-year like him. Do you think you can teach better than a third-year like me? Tell me have you participated in a mock IS battle?"

"I have not. "Houki answers

"So how can you be a better teacher than me then? The Senpai asks with a smug look

"Because I am the sister of Tabane Shinonono."

The Senpai jumped at what she hears "Shinonono? As in?"

"That right!" Honne and her 2 friends stepping in. "The great Class 1-1, THe only two boys who can operate the IS in the whole world! And Sister of Tabane Shinonono who is not only the most brilliant researcher in the world but also the only one who is able to make the IS: SHinonono Houki!"

The Senpai was shocked "O-oh i see...i guess there's no use for me then." And with that the Senpai falls back and soon the Honne and her friends left the table

"Well Souta you got Houki to teach you the basic so that good right?" Ichika asks with a smile glad he has someone he's 'comfortable' with. As for Souta he had no words to speak now at what just happened

"Right." Houki Speaking up "Souta after class head to the kendo dojo"

"K-kendo?" Ichika confused by that "But what about teaching him about the basics?"

Houki glared at Ichkia making him twitch "I'm the one teaching him not you Ichika!"

"Um uh okay Houki." Ichika backing away

Houki looks back at Souta "Souta don't be late" and with that, she grabbed her tray and left leaving the boys alone together

Souta slams his head on the table again Ichika getting him to trouble it feels like God is punishing him Houki is gonna 'train' him but why Kendo but knowing her with it she's gonna be brutal to him. He made a loud groaning noise getting Ichika attention

"Sometimes I wonder do you have thick skull Ichika?"

* * *

**And Done!**

**More bad things are gonna happen to our pilot haha..poor Souta (I'm a terrible person)**

**Now I realize I haven't say what Souta looks like well here it is. He has short black hair, dark brown eyes, Ichika is taller than him he's around Rins height and his face can be mistaken as a girl if he's wearing certain clothes basically he's a Shota hence his name Souta**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and have a great new year!**


End file.
